


Undercover

by reeby10



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Jim still wasn’t quite sure why this case required him and Harvey to pretend to be in a relationship, but for once he wasn’t arguing with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsteloj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/gifts).



> A Chocolate Box treat for Starrrz! I hope you like it :)
> 
> This takes place sometime in season 1, I guess, though it prob doesn't matter lol

Jim still wasn’t quite sure why this case required him and Harvey to pretend to be in a relationship, but for once he wasn’t arguing with it. It wasn’t because he didn’t think it was a stupid idea, because he did. They were both going to stand out majorly in a gay club, maybe even more so because they were pretending to be a couple.

No, he wasn’t arguing because some little part of him wanted it to be true and he knew this was the closest he’d ever get.

“This is bull,” Harvey grumbled as they parked a block down from the club they’d be staking out. Jim had to smile at the familiar complaining, the only thing that really felt normal about all of this. “Why’d they gotta put this one off on us?”

“Are you saying you don’t want to pretend to be my boyfriend?” Jim asked, putting on his best wounded expression. Harvey didn’t look very impressed the dramatics, but then again, he never was. It was one of the things Jim liked about him.

“I’m saying no one would believe someone like you’d be dating _me_ ,” Harvey replied, and there was something bitter in his voice that made Jim sit up and pay attention. “I may not be the best cop, but I don’t wanna ruin this just my ugly mug can’t compete with you in a gay club.”

“You’re not ugly,” Jim said before the rest of what Harvey said caught up with him. “Wait, you think this is going to fail because you think I’m too hot for you?”

Harvey’s silence was the only answer Jim needed. Jim frowned, trying to figure out what he could possibly say. Harvey wouldn’t go for empty platitudes or vague reassurances, it had to be something real. The real problem was that Jim knew exactly what he wanted to say--or do, really--but it was a gamble at best and a likely punch to the face.

Bracing himself for rejection, Jim leaned in and kissed Harvey, his hands coming up to hold the other man’s face in place. It was awkward for a long moment, Harvey’s mouth slack with surprise. Jim almost sighed in relief when Harvey began kissing back, beard scratching his face as he pushed into the kiss with surprising enthusiasm.

They broke apart, both breathing a little harder than normal. Jim forced himself to meet Harvey’s gaze despite the nervous churning of his gut. He was suddenly unsure about the move, hoping Harvey wouldn’t think it was just part of their cover as a couple. He wasn’t sure what he could say to convince him if Harvey did.

“Not ugly, huh,” Harvey said after a long moment, eyes crinkling in amusement. Jim let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. “If you’d wanted a little taste of Bullock, you could have just asked.”

“I just did, didn’t I?”Jim replied with a fond eyeroll. Trust Harvey to brush past his worries with just a few words.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harvey grumbled, but he was smiling.

Hopefully that meant there wouldn’t be too much more talking about what it meant. Neither of them was really very good at that part. Well, the faster they wrapped the case up, the faster they could get someone where a little more private than a parking lot and find out. And the faster they could get back to kissing. That, in Jim’s opinion, was the important part.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
